1. Field of the Invention
This application pertains to an organizer cabinet. More particularly, this invention pertains to such a cabinet having a frame of novel construction for defining a cabinet interior which receives a plurality of dividers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Organizer cabinets are well known in the art. Representative examples of such are shown in the brochure of Safco Products Company, New Hope, Minn., entitled "EZ Stor.RTM. Organizers for Literature, Printout and Mail Distribution Product Specifications". The organizer cabinet shown in the brochure includes a metal, rectangular frame which define a cabinet interior. A plurality of divider elements are placed within the interior to divide the cabinet interior into a plurality of storage compartments. The manner of construction of the various elements and their assembly is best understood with respect to the assembly instructions for Model 8241 of the Safco.RTM. EZ Stor.RTM..
As shown in the aforesaid publications, the frame is constructed by piecing together side walls, top walls, bottom walls, and an intermediate shelf. The walls are joined by a plurality of hardware items such as nuts and bolts.
While the foregoing design of organizer cabinets is effective, improvements in the design are desirable. For example, it is desirable to provide an organizer cabinet which can be assembled quickly by unskilled personnel. It is also desirable to provide an organizer cabinet which, when assembled, has exposed surfaces which are free of unsightly connecting hardware.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an organizer cabinet which is easy to assemble. It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a cabinet which can be manufactured at low cost. A still further object of the present invention is to provide an organizer cabinet which is free of unsightly connecting hardware on exposed surfaces.